Truly Loved
by The Resident Artichoke
Summary: Frexspar loved Melena, but deep down he knew she was looking at someone else. Melena loved another man, but does this other man love her as Frex did? Melena loved her daughter, but her husband doesn't and she didn't know why. One-shot.


**Hey people, I'm back with another one shot! If you have read my other one shot, the Enigma, you would have read that I am in the process of making a multi-chapter fanfic. Well now, I'm half-way done with chapter five. I'm planning twenty chapters and its a Fiyeraba arranged marriage fic. School is back and I expect myself to be very busy. I joined a slogan making contest for oral health awareness and I don't know why. I would probably have time in the summer, which is in the last week of March. So, I could say I would be posting my Fiyeraba arranged marriage fic before June. So far away!**

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed my first fanfic. Everyone except ThatRandomFan because I know it was my totally awesome friend, who only knows WICKED from my epic ranting. I super thank you!**

**This was based on a story I wrote for English class, so if you want to read my original stories just pm me. But be warned, my stories are dark and morbid. This was actually lightened and censored up a bit. I proofread this twice, but I'm still not sure if I got everything. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own WICKED. If I did own WICKED, then I would own Fiyero. If I owned Fiyero, then I will never share him with any of you. Be glad it's not mine.**

* * *

Melena held her three-year old daughter against her chest. She looked down on her little green face and stroke her beautiful dark hair. Elphaba, in return, pushed herself up and kissed her mother on the cheek. Melena smiled and placed her daughter down.

Elphaba was her joy. She saw no reason as to why her husband was cold to her. Her daughter was green, but her beauty had shown even at such a young age. She was undoubtedly intelligent, already writing her name legibly, making up creative stories and singing songs beautifully. She was sweet and would always make her parents little cards that will always display a heart and a few scribbles.

Perhaps, he knew she wasn't his.

Melena winced slightly at the thought. He couldn't know. She made sure to get rid of all the evidence before he came back. Well, of course there was one evidence she couldn't throw out. Actually two, her beautiful baby girl and that little green bottle.

She remembered that night when Elphaba was born. Frex looked at her accusingly, almost as if he knew that the tragic fate of her daughter was her fault.

It was her fault.

If she just had known those were the effects of the green elixir, she wouldn't have taken any, no matter how sweet it was and how intoxicating its smell was.

Looking at the bottle, made her feel guilty. Elphaba would never have a normal life because of her green skin. People would tease her, hurt her and make her cry.

Even so, she couldn't bear getting rid of the bottle.

It was the only thing, besides their daughter, that she had left of him. Oscar Diggs, her strange lover that came from a far away land called...Kansas, was it? Looking back, she thought of the reason why she had been unfaithful to her husband.

She was young. Her parents graciously let a homeless man, who made such a fuss when he landed in Oz in his large balloon, in their homes. They fell deeply in love with each other in a short time. Oscar entranced her with his several contraptions and his wonderful way with words. He called her 'his dark-eyed beauty' and she simply called him Oscar. He liked helping Melena whether it was doing her household chores or when she would have one of her frequent headaches.

Her parents didn't approve of the match, especially since they had arranged Melena to be married to the new governor of Munchkinland prior to her relationship with Oscar. In the end, her parents kicked him out and Melena married Frex. Oscar became the Wizard of Oz; however, he would always find time to rendezvous with her.

They were still in love. The thrill of keeping their love a secret made them enjoy it more. But then, good things don't last forever. Wizardship strained Oscar causing him to visit Melena less frequently. He asked her on his last visit to come away with him, telling her he couldn't live without her. As much as she wanted to, she just couldn't. She couldn't subject her family to humiliation. Frexspar was a kind man and she loved him, not as much as she loved Oscar but enough to care for him.

They held each other one final time, trying not to shed the tears that dared to fall. She lost all contact with Oscar that day. She even became sick. She always had headaches, but her illness then wasn't normal. Whenever Frex would invite her on one of his trip to the Emerald City to have a meeting with the Wizard, she would stay behind and look at the little green bottle.

Then Elphaba came into her life. Melena knew she was his even as she was just beginning to stir within her. She loved her daughter more than anyone in the world, not just because she was Oscar's but because she was hers and only hers.

"Mama! You're back!" she exclaimed, jumping up and down.

"Hello Elphaba," she greeted, kneeling down to her daughter's height. "What has my baby done while mama was out?"

"A lot of things, mama." Elphaba quickly replied.

"Did you put away your toys like I told you?"

Elphaba nodded proudly.

"Good girl. Now, mama has something to tell you, alright? And it's very important. You have to listen carefully, alright sweatheart?"

Elphaba furrowed her brow. "What is it, Mama?"

She sighed and took Elphaba to her room. The room was neat and tidy, except for some scattered papers here and there. She sat down in front of Elphaba on the floor.

"You know your father and I went to the hospital because I wasn't feeling well," Melena started.

"Mama alright?"

"More than fine, baby but the thing is that you won't be the only baby in this house." Elphaba cocked her head to one side, confusified. Melena tried to explain. "You see, there is a baby growing inside Mama right now. When it comes, you are going to have a brother or a sister."

"A baby? When?"

"In a few months, we have to wait. And then when it comes, mama will have to take care of the baby. I will need a lot of help, so could you promise to be a big girl and help mama out?"

Elphaba smiled and Melena got her answer.

It was easier to explain these things to children. They would just accept anything as it is. She couldn't even accept the fact that she would be having another child, and this time she knew it was her husband's.

That night, she put Elphaba to sleep after singing her a soft lullaby and went to her room, where Frex was waiting for her.

"What if the new baby is green?"

"Frex, I don't want to discuss this now. I think I'm having another headache."

Frex looked deeply worried. Melena sighed and crawled into his arms.

"If the baby is green like Elphaba, then all we have to do is love it." Melena said.

"I found something." Frex stated, getting Melena's attention. "I think they're called milkflowers. Have you heard of them?"

"I remember the name. What does it do?"

"It is usually a cure for headaches, like yours darling but it was found out that it when taken by pregnant women, it could bleach the child lighter. Do you want to try?"

Melena thought about it and eventually agreed. Having a normal baby seemed appealing and since Frex looked really concerned she had to agree.

Her stomach grew and Elphaba's curiosity grew bigger. She would always ask about the baby and promise her mama that she will be the best big sister ever. Melena encouragerized her and was happy with her enthusiasm.

"Mama, when will the baby be out?" she asked one day as she was colouring.

"Soon, my dear."

The milkflowers she chewed were tasteless. She would chew some in the morning after breakfast and at night before she fell asleep. Her headaches did become less frequent, which meant they were working, but Melena couldn't help but wonder about the side-effects.

She became more tired. Though it was usual in pregnancies, she knew something was wrong. Instead of gaining weight, she was losing weight. It was almost as if all the weight in her body was in her front. The baby didn't feel quite active as Elphaba had been. She didn't think much about it, assuming that it was about Oscar being wilder while Frexspar had a gentler demeanour.

Melena rubbed her tummy, feeling a faint flutter of a kick. She closed her eyes as Elphaba sang the lullaby she made when she was pregnant with her. She tried to spend a lot of time with her daughter. Every time she looked at herself in the mirror, she saw how horrendible she looked. She tried to grasp on the idea of slowly dying, of leaving her little girl alone.

"You look pretty, mama. Always..." Elphaba assured her.

"You too, my darling." Melena held her arms out, motioning Elphaba to come to her. "I love you so much, my girl."

"I love you too, mama." She said, kissing her afterwards.

Elphaba went out as she saw Frexspar enter the room. He cringed as he saw Melena, looking terribly depressed. He kissed her lips and placed a hand on her abdomen.

"The baby just kicked moments ago," She said, almost as if she were telling him to let the baby rest before it kicked again.

"How are you feeling?"

"My headaches are returning, dear. They are more intense than ever."

"Maybe you should double your intake of milkflowers?"

"About those milkflowers," she started. Vainly, she tried to sit up but Frex stopped her. "I don't think they work," She said, a tear running down her cheek.

Frex could only hold his sobbing wife. This was the first time Melena cried since Oscar left her. She cried for her life. She cried for the little baby that was probably dying with her. She cried for her Elphaba, who would lose her only friend and grown up without her mother.

Melena decided to write to her daughter, in case she would not make it. She would tell her husband to give it to her when she was old enough. She didn't write to the new baby for she hadn't even met him or her yet.

_My dearest Elphaba,_

_I want to start off by telling you that I love you so much. From the very beginning, I have loved you and even now that I am gone I still do._

_As I am writing this, you are sleeping so peacefully beside me. You look so beautiful now and I know you will grow up into a beautiful woman. I should know, you look like me. The fact that I will be leaving you soon, my baby girl, hurts me more than the effects of the milkflowers._

_Currently, I am horrendibly ill. I look hideodeous, but you would always tell me that I am pretty. Even if the bump the baby makes is the only place I have fat on my body. It's not even fat. It's just the baby growing. I can't play with you like I used to but you always manage to make yourself happy with making me happy._

_You will be successful one day. I know you will because you are an intelligent girl. People may have made fun of you because of your skin, but don't let them discouragerize you. Fight for everything you believe in. Don't think that you are unnatural and different. You are unique and you are more than all of them._

_It's my fault you are the way you are. Do you remember the little green bottle I have kept? It was given to me by Oscar Diggs, the Wizard of Oz. We had a relationship awhile back and I absolutely loved him. I married Frexpar but I still love him. He's your real father, I'm sorry for not being there to tell you in person. Don't try to find him, you don't need him. Besides, he doesn't even know. The green bottle had a potion and I stupidly took it. I'm sorry dearest._

_I know you will find someone that will love you, probably more than I do. That someone will bother you and will always be on your mind. If that someone treats you right and you feel like there is something special, don't ever let go. Just choose someone suitable...preferably not someone who drinks, takes illegal drugs, like I did. Yes, I am being a hypocrite now because I don't want you to repeat my mistakes._

_Take care of your brother or sister, if he or she lives. Bear with your Frex, I think he's beginning to like you. Follow your dreams and exceed my expectations. Carry me in your heart, will you sweetheart?_

_Love,_

_Mama_

The baby was several months early. The room looked like it was spinning and closing in on her. There was blood...a lot of blood. She screamed and cried. She imagined her little Elphaba hiding away in her room with her hands covering her ears. She didn't want to scare her, but Oz damn-it she couldn't keep herself quiet!

Finally, the little bloody thing was out of her. It didn't cry nor did it breathed. Beneath all the blood, Melena could see she was very pale.

She could also see that her legs were tangled.

Her pretty new baby girl dying as she was. They took her away. Melena couldn't cry anymore, her voice was hoarse and she was just too tired.

"Just save her please..." she managed to whisper. "My Nessarose..."

She heard light footsteps in the room. She was to drowsy to look but she already knew who it was.

"Mama, you don't look good."

"I know, Elphaba. Mama is very tired."

"Where is the baby?" she asked

"The baby is getting cleaned up. Her name is Nessarose."

"That's a pretty name. I know she is pretty."

She chuckled, noticing for the first time how much her daughter loved and always used the word 'pretty'.

"I want you to have this, Elphaba." She said handing her the green bottle from under her pillow.

Elphaba narrowed her eyes. "Why?"

"You will know, one day. You should be asleep by now. Can you go into bed now without Mama?"

"Sing the lullaby first." She demanded

Melena complied and with every breath remaining, she sang her lullaby for one final time.

"Goodnight mama. I love you." She kissed her mother.

"I love you too... so much. Don't ever forget that, alright?" she said looking intently in her eyes.

Elphaba nodded and went back to her room. Melena didn't know when she had fallen asleep but when she woke up, she was feeling light. The pain she had had long subsided, as if it didn't even happen. Elphaba was still with her, but they were in a different house. She looked out the window and found herself in the Emerald City.

"Melena, you're finally awake!" an all too familiar voice greeted her.

"Oscar? What are you doing here? Where am I?"

"You're where you want to be, my dark-eyed beauty..."

Melena smiled and kissed him on the lips. She hadn't realized how much she had missed him until this very moment. Their daughter woke up and flung herself at her parents. It was too beautiful. It was almost like a dream, but Melena was happy, truly happy.

The next day, Melena was found dead in her bedroom. She didn't look at all like she had been suffering. Nessarose was stable, but wouldn't be able to use her legs. Elphaba cried so hard for her mama but she knew the best thing to do was to love and take care of her sister. She promised that she will make her mama proud.

After comforting Elphaba and putting her to bed, Frexspar entered the nursery where quiet little Nessa was. He almost imagined his wife sitting on the rocking chair, lovingly singing her lullaby to their baby girl. That would be Elphaba's job now, because Oz knows Frexpar can't sing.

"Poor child. She'll never know her mother," Nanny entered the room.

Nanny had been in Melena's family for years. She was there when Melena was born and practically raised her herself. And now, she's here with her favourite charge dead and to be taking care of her small children.

Frex nodded in agreement. "Yes, my poor Nessa..."

"What exactly had the milkflowers done to her?" Nanny asked

"The milkflowers were meant to save her. If she hadn't taken it, we would have lost both of them."

"What do you mean? The milkflowers killed her and destroyed your daughter's legs."

"It wasn't the milkflowers..."

"You can't still be blaming Elphaba for all this! Frexspar she's just a child. Even if you don't know whether you are her real father-"

"I'm not blaming her!" Frexspar snapped. Nessarose was startled from all the commotion and started to cry. He picked her up and handed her to Nanny. "How could I blame her? She looks so much like Melena, even with the green."

"Then who are you blaming? Who are you angry at Frexspar?"

"Her real father. Yes, I still don't know and perhaps I would never know. The truth died with Melena. The point is...I am angry at him, the man she was with. I don't even know his name!" He exclaimed.

Nessarose cried softly. Nanny threw him an angry glance. He walked out of the room and into the balcony. He couldn't go back to their room or now just his room. It held too many memories.

Nanny approached him. "Nessarose is asleep. I suggest you keep quiet when you explain yourself. Otherwise, both of your children will be awake and we will have to postpone this conversation."

"Is Elphaba's door closed?"

"Yes, it is. You know she doesn't like it when it's left open."

Frex sighed. "Have you noticed that little green bottle Elphaba is always carrying?"

"Yes, I have. Melena had several other bottles like that before. I asked her what it was and she says it was nothing, so it was probably something."

"It was something. She didn't know about this, but I had it tested before. You know how she was always complaining about those severe headaches?" Frexspar questioned Nanny, who furrowed her brows in confusion. "Well, that green elixir in the bottle had something to do with it."

"I don't understand..."

"The green elixir, it's a drug of some sort. It dulls the pain now, but has long-term effects. It's like it slowly eats her body from the inside out. Now, I know she had stopped taking it when her lover stopped coming and that was before Elphaba was born-"

Nanny interrupted. "Are you saying that Elphaba's condition is because of this green elixir?"

"Yes I am, at least that's what I think."

"Why wasn't she sick when she was carrying Elphaba? Surely, when the elixir was still in her system something should have-"

"Elphaba is green. That's her body trying to take out the elixir. She wasn't sick then because the elixir hasn't spread yet. It's like a virus, one might say. Elphaba is fine though, green but perfectly healthy."

"So the man should probably be..."

"He could die for all I care! I don't know, perhaps he has an antidote or he doesn't drink it."

Nanny thought for a moment, trying to process everything Frex had told her.

"So the milkflowers are-" she started

"-are medicine. If I had known I would have made her chew it since the day we got married." He completed.

"Is Elphaba's bottle empty?"

Frexspar's eyes widened. "I never thought of that!"

He rushed to his daughter's bedside and woke her up. Elphaba was surprised to see her father actually looking concerned for her.

"Elphaba, the green bottle, may I see it?"

Elphaba was too sleepy to ask why. She just handed him the bottle and with a pop he opened it to find that it was dry and had most likely been empty for years. He gave the bottle back to her and looked at his daughter. She looked nothing like him, but everything like Melena. He might not know where she got her dark hair from, all that matters was that she was legally his child and he loved her.

Only if her real father didn't unknowingly kill his wife, maybe things would have been different between them.

Maybe he would have accepted her wholly as his daughter and loved her as he loved Nessarose.

Maybe he would not have associated her green skin as a curse which reminded Frexpar that his Melena never truly loved him.

* * *

**So Frex was the nice guy here. Did anyone understand it? It made sense in my head, but the thing is sometimes I think my brain leaves me. I kept mispelling Frexspar! I always forget the 's'. Anyways, review please! It would make me super duper happy! **


End file.
